shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wolfdragon Rex/Who's your favourite...?
QUESTION TIME! OR SHOULD I SAY QUESTIONS! Rex: Just ask them already Me: OKAY! Question One Who is your favourite One Piece villian? (PS: NO ADMIRALS!) (PSS: BY VILLIANS I MEAN MAIN VILLIANS!) (PSSS: THIS NOTE IS USELESS) (PSSSS: THIS ONE IS TOO) *'Captain Alvida' - *'Buggy The Clown' - II *'Captain Kuro' - *'Arlong' - *'Sir Crocodile' - *'Nearly-destroyed-Skypiea-and-has-a-god-complex Enel' - *'Rob Lucci' - I *'Gekko 'shadow' Moria' - *'Magellan' - I *'Demalo Black' - *'Law '- *'Blackbeard' - II Rex: That's alot of villians 0.0 Besai: Yep 0.0 Me: GET OUT OF HERE! Question Duo Who is your favourite strawhat pirate? (PS: JINBE IS NOT A STRAWHAT!) (PSS: YOU PROBERBLY KNOW THOUGH!) *'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy - II *'Pirate Hunter' Roranoa Zoro - I *'Cat Burgler' Nami - *'King of Snipers' Sogeking/Usopp - *'Black Leg' Sanji - I *'Cotton Candy Lover' Tony Tony Chopper - *'Devil Child' Nico Robin - I *'Iron Man' Franky/Cutty Flam - I *'Dead Bones' Brook - Lief: Go Zoro! Sourl: Go Usopp! Me: When did you guys get here? Question Tres Who is your favourite marine? (PS: NO ONE APPERANCE MARINES!) (PSS: NO PANDAMAN EITHER!) (PSSS: NOOOOOOOO!) *'Smoker' - IIII *'Tashingi' - *'Garp' - II *'Luffy in an alternate universe' - *'Aokiji' - *'Ace-killer Akuinu' - *'Mr Super Fast Kizaru' - *'Sengoku' - *'Coby' - *'Helmepo' - Ryan: Where's Zonbi? Kyou: He means canonical marines Me: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Question.. four I think? You knew this one was coming! WHO~! IS~! YOUR~! FAVOURITE~! MANGAKA~? *'Oda' - IIII *'Oda' - *'Oda' - *'Oda' - *'Oda' - *'Oda' - *'Oda' - *'Oda' - Zou: WHY DID YOU GIVE US ONLY ONE CHOICE~! Me: Becuase if it wasn't for Oda, you wouldn't be here Drake: Go Oda~! Go Oda~! He's not a soda~! He's Oda~! Me: I see what Ria means about you >.> eviF noitseuQ Who's your favourite supernova? (PS: LUFFY AND ZORO ARE NOT ALLOWED!) (PSS: I AM NOT BEING THREATED BY PERSON WITH A GUN AT THE MOMENT TO SAY THAT!) (PSSS: CAN YOU CALL THE POLICE AND ASK THEM TO COME OVER FOR TE *bang*) *'Eustass 'Captain' Kidd' - *'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy - *'Magician' Basil Hawkins - I *'Red Flag' X Drake - *'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law - *'Roar of the Sea' Scratchman Apoo - *'Massacre Soldier' Killer - *'Big Eater' Jewelry Bonney - *'Gang' Capone Bege - *'Pirate Hunter' Roranoa Zoro - *'Mad Monk' Urouge - Boneka: GO MAD MONK~! Magna: He's not mad... UNLIKE YOU! Me: My villians are fighting D= Question Hexagon? What is your favourite distinctive laugh? (PS: JUST... PS:) (PSS: STOP READING THESE!) (PSSS: STOP IT!) PICK FROM HERE! *'Brook's laugh - Yohohoho' - I Lief: What about my laugh! Tahehehe~! Rex: OR MINE~! Drahahahaha~! ME: YOU TWO BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SHIPS! Lief and Rex: *in unison* NEVER~! *attacks creator-Rex* Me: WAH~! Question Tujuh What is your favourite attack? (PS: Going to be so many o.o) (PSS: WHY ARE YOU NOT SHOUTING!) (PSSS: YOU ALWAYS SHOUT WITH THESE!) * Besai: I SHALL GET MY ATTACKS ON THIS LIST~! Tia: NO I WILL~! Zonbi: NO ME~! Ryan: I WILL~! Me: NONE OF YOU WILL~! Question Hatchichan What is your favourite... is that a car speeding towards me? AHH IT IS! *WHAM* Drake: Uh... Anyways the question is 'What is your favourite island that the straw hats have visited?' (PS: NO FILLER ISLANDS~!) * Drake: *whistling* Nathan: Shouldn't someone be helping him? Tyran: ... nah he'll be fine Me: I'm going to kill you guys someday Category:Blog posts